The Legend of Maka Albarn
The Legend of Maka Albarn is a spinoff series of The P Team series. And one of the final Adventures alongside Blackpool and LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. This story takes place on the other side of the Multi-Universe where the other two stories take place on the other side. Teams focused on: The P Team, The V Crusaders and to an lesser extent The Action Crusaders and The Jago Team. Story Years have past after Maka has defeated Zeus and she has grown up into an adult and she enjoyed her time with her friends. But all good times must come to end when something shocking is revealed. Maka is dying and the only way for her to be saved is to find a lost kingdom. A kingdom she found out from Lord Death years ago that she's a princess. Using a deager to bring herself back to her age before defeating Zeus (though she also does this to get her teen life back), Maka acquires the help of her best friends and partners Soul, Lizbeth to help her find the kingdom. Will she find the kingdom before her time to leave the Multi-Universe and depart from the after life Meanwhile an alternate version of Ra's Al Ghul and Zelena The Wicked Witch of the West are at work to restore the Multi-Universe to the way it once was as he has noticed all the chaos and destruction in the Multi-Universe and desires to restore the balance to the Multi-Universe with The Umbrakinetic League. He is also a former ally of Hunson's empire and carries his former master's goal in regards to his arch-rival But that's not all Shinnok, Katherine and Anubis have plans their own transpiring. It;s up to Maka, Lizbeth, their friends in The V Crusaders,The P Team, The Action Crusaders, The Jago Team, and former archenemies to put them in their places. Main Characters Maka Albarn Lizbeth Boomer Soul Crona Hunson Abadeer Ares Knuckles Riso Jinx Terminator Zeus Mario (Stupid Mario Brothers) Luigi (Stupid Mario Brothers) Edward Kenway Jago Ra Al Ghul (Batman Begins) Wicked Witch (Once Upon A Time) Shinnok Shaula Gorgon Katherine Torres Anubis Crooked Man maka.jpg lizbeth reads paper.jpg boomer.jpg rona.jpg hunsonab.jpg aresgod.jpg Mario0.png Luigi0.png terminator.jpg zeus.jpg edward.jpg ra'salghul.jpg wickedwitch.jpg shinnokmortal.jpg katherinemarlowe.jpg sbe.jpg Other Characters George Washington(Alternate Reality) Mundus(Devil May Cry) Tsubaki Yayoi Fabrication Machine Frieda Ganondorf (Stupid Mario Brothers) Le Chiffre Lord Farquaad Lucifer( Constantine) Mako Mori Ragnarok Shinnok Rainbow Dash Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Garak V Alucard Zero Ciel Linkara Kick Ass Hit Girl Clemont Ichabod Crane Pinky The Brain Mr.Peabody Sherman Bigby Wolf George Washington0.jpeg Mundus0.jpg Tsubaki Yayoi0.png Fabrication Machine0.jpg Frieda0.jpg Ganondorf0.png Farquaad0.jpg Lucifer 0.jpg Mako Mori3.jpg Ragnarok12.jpg Shinnokmortal.jpg Rainbow Dash141.png Sonic run.jpg Sonic-X-Shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-8731845-640-480.jpg Silver8.png Garak.jpg Picture-of-hugo-weaving-in-v-for-vendetta-large-picture.jpg Alucard.jpg Zerosaber.jpg Ciel 6.jpg Linkara 25.png Kickassaaron.jpg Hitgirl.jpg Clemont.jpg Ichabod Crane0.png Pinkynarf.jpg Brain10.jpg Peabody.png Boy sherman.jpg Bigby12.jpg Trivia Category:Daveg502 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Spinoffs Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:The Action Crusaders's Storyline Category:The Jago Team Storyline Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:The Legend of Maka Albarn